


那须小事

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 未完成作品「人间四月天」 番外一
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya





	那须小事

[和也，和也。]仁推醒熟睡中的和也。[要来不及了。]  
[嗯？斗真少爷的会议吗？]和也迷迷糊糊套上单衣。  
[天气热死了。][这样也必须穿西装吗？]  
[没办法，]仁把西服外的模套轻轻拉开，小心的取出西服，[东京的夏季常常提前来啊。]  
匆匆套上衣服，仔细处理衣角领口。  
深蓝色的衣服把心情也跟着变得有些blues。  
仁在一旁，[我帮你打领带吧。]  
[噢，好。]  
和也默默看着仁，他漂亮的手指和深色的领带在颈间欢快的舞蹈。  
[完成。]不过仁对自己来说就是一个小太阳啊，无论何时，都不会对他冷言冷语。  
[为了斗真少爷，我们约定过要一起吃苦。]  
[嗯，斗真少爷一定更痛苦吧。竞选市议员，根本不是他的意思，都是老爷的强权。]  
[若竞选合格，老爷肯定急着为少爷找一个婚嫁对象。]  
[斗真少爷……] [为了家族就可以牺牲那么多……]  
[别说了。]和也吻了仁的发尾。[你不和我一起去吗？]眼睛里都是期待。  
[公司有事要忙，新来的那个孩子太阳看上去还太生硬，有许多事情我要教他……就像当初你教我。]  
[不过我想太阳应该比你聪明。]  
仁一下子红了脸。  
(Love you。You Know。)  
走啦。尽早回来。  
嗯。

[赤西前辈。]  
[怎么了太阳？]  
[这个表格，不是应该用这个公式？]太阳指着电脑屏。  
[呀，真糟糕，又算错了。][和也教我的时候，我也老是错。]拿过键盘开始修改，手指在键盘上[嗒嗒嗒。]  
[是龟梨前辈？]  
仁突然意识到不该在后辈面前如此亲昵叫和也。  
[啊，那个……]  
[前辈喜欢龟梨前辈吧。]  
[诶？]被小孩子识破了。  
点点头就默许了。  
[你可不许告诉别人。]害羞的要求太阳。  
[是，前辈——]太阳觉得有趣，但并不明白这就是爱。

啊呀呀，怎么那么容易在别人面前表现对和也的倾心。  
JUST A LOVE FOOL。

[我回来了。]  
[和也。]仁兴致勃勃的冲到门口，正巧两人撞在一起。  
[好痛！]  
[对不起，和也。]  
[不要紧。]和也揽手抱紧了仁，[倒是你痛不痛啊。]  
[呃……]  
偶尔也坦率的表达自己吧。  
[想再去一次那须吗？]和也突然问道。  
[少爷那边……]  
[没事，今天的谈判很顺利，斗真少爷已经顺利参选。接下去就像你说的，老爷会竭尽全力说服或者说威胁少爷，并快速物色一个婚嫁对象。][所以我们会有很多时间在一起。]  
[很多时间？]  
和也抬手拨开恋人眼前的碎发，[你好像……不开心？]  
[哪有，消息太突然了。]又可以笑得很开心，[我不知道该怎么说。]  
[那就不要说了。]和也抱住仁的头，和他的头紧紧靠在一起。

[还记得第一次我和你回家乡吗？]和也扳动刹车，看了眼身边的仁。  
[怎么会忘？]仁邪气的弯起嘴角，[你是个大胆的家伙，做什么事都不管结果。]  
[是啊。]因为和也很确定，仁也是喜欢他。  
我也是喜欢这样的你啊。  
无可救药。

当和也发现自己深深爱上一个人的时候，已经是迷恋的程度。  
已经不可能没有你了。  
抱着试试看的心情，找了个安静的时间，反手拉住仁。  
看着他惊恐的眼神，定定的把话说出口。  
[和我回故乡吧。]  
[诶？]  
[想带你会一次故乡，我也很久没去了。]  
[什么时候？]  
[现在。]  
事后和也也觉得如此不可思议，仁想也没有想便答应了。

前往那须的车途有些漫长。  
[和也一出生，全家就搬到东京了？]  
[嗯，我在东京长大，但是我一直觉得自己不属于东京。]  
谁都不会属于这里，这个吃人的地方。  
仁不知道和也这句话的内在涵义，只是他的脸色一下子凝重了。  
东京带给他们的，到最后的最后也只有无数悲伤而已。

[下车吧。]和也把车停在一幢老房子旁边，仁环视四周全是好看的金色原野。  
偏偏下了雨。  
[可恶，我看过天气预报，明明是晴天嘛。]说着脱下外衣挡雨。  
(我知道你是雨男>-<)  
[我带伞了。]仁从大旅行袋里拿出伞。  
撑起黑色的伞。田野顷刻沾染上雨水的味道。  
和也主动接过仁手中的伞，[还是我来吧。]  
[都是我不好，说要来这里。]  
[不是的。]仁低下头，略羞涩的说到，[其实我一直都想看看和也出生的地方，从小生在东京，没有什么机会到各种地方。]  
[你，喜欢这里么。]和也试探性的问道。  
[喜欢，非常喜欢。]  
(就像喜欢你。)  
仁看着和也发呆的样子，心里面的幸福就快要溢出来，他拽起他的手。  
[快带我去你成长的地方啊。]

融合美好的雨水，滋润了所有事物。  
还加载了仁的许多记忆。  
[可以的话，真的想放弃东京，回到这里长住。]  
[你说什么呢，不管斗真少爷了？]仁有点小生气。  
[开玩笑的。]

后来仁回忆道，真正发现爱着彼此是从那须回来，准确的说是在下车的时候，和也抓紧了仁的手，不由分说的吻了他。  
[那个吻……把我吓了一跳。但是我又很喜欢和也，怎么都没挣扎。]  
和也的吻倔强又温柔。仁不住想要索取一点，更多一点。

[baka，你在想什么？]醒过来的时候，和也莫名的看着自己，[为什么要笑？]  
那个梦，是第一次和和也接吻吗？  
[搞不懂你在想什么。]  
而这里是那须的旅馆。  
[和也，我们……]  
对视，明了心意。  
做吧。  
不等一丝余地，和也轻轻的压在仁的身上，开始吻上胸口的红晕。  
只是想着你，只是想吻你，只是想爱你。即使这些是错误，神要处罚我，我都不会在乎。

清晨，和也注视仁漂亮的脸庞，昨天的事他一点都不后悔。空气里隐藏着不安焦躁的粒子，起身简单冲淋后，和也重新回到床上，就又趴在仁的身边。  
[你醒了啊，]头颈有莫名的酸痛，想转身，连腰都不听使唤了。  
[别动。]环过他的腰际。  
和也蹭过仁的胸膛。  
抱紧他、抱紧他。吻过眼睛，吻过湿发。  
纠缠着的，你的、我的、身体。  
我把我能给的都给你。

…….  
[和也……很痛。]  
[哦，是么。]和也瞬间停下身下的动作，顺手拨开窗帘，雨淅淅沥沥下着，光线却耀眼的叫人睁不开眼。  
又不能带你出去了。  
[没关系。]  
[你说每次要回来的时候，这里都会下雨。]  
[是为了让我们在一起吧。]  
[诶？]  
[就像现在这样……]  
和也微微一笑，举起仁的手，和自己比对在一起。  
[你的手，总是比我大。]  
[和也很小呢。]  
[是么？]  
深吻身边的人，再也找不到离开的理由。

不要分开了，  
我再也不想和你分开了。

下雨。

[ 枥木、  
那须、  
幸福。]  
这些简单的词语构成了他们短暂生命的全部。

END  
2007-7-4

[我爱你，无可救药。]


End file.
